Communication devices are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in the modern world. In particular, mobile communication devices seem to be particularly popular with people of all ages, socio-economic backgrounds and sophistication levels. Accordingly, users of such devices are becoming increasingly attached to their respective mobile communication devices. Whether such devices are used for calling, emailing, sharing or consuming media content, gaming, navigation or various other activities, people are more connected to their devices and consequently more connected to each other and to the world at large.
Mobile communication devices can often be very valuable in situations where people are traveling. Whether such devices are used for getting directions, entertainment, becoming acquainted with local businesses, points of interest, or culture via the Internet, or communicating with colleagues or friends, users increasingly rely on their mobile communication devices for all types of information. Various different communication standards and devices have been developed to provide a robust capability for users to remain in communication under many circumstances and in widely varying locations.
Despite the advancements relating to enhancing communication capabilities, there may be difficulties in some situations regarding obtaining information due to access restrictions with respect to establishing communication with a network via a local access point (AP). For example, in many cases, access to the AP is restricted. In this regard, there is often a key that is required to get access to the network (including the AP) (e.g., in order to access the Internet, a next step for access may be required) and therefore also to the resources behind the AP. As such, difficulties may be encountered in relation to obtaining certain types of information.